Perhaps A Shower First?
by mangochi
Summary: Adventures in the shower, as advertised. Established J/S.


**As I have been gone quite a while on vacation, I brought back a small souvenir for you guys hyuk hyuk. Consider it an apology for the break as well as a thank you gift for my followers, favoriters, and my lovely betas (you know who you are)! **

**So here, take your PWP snippet and expect a new big fic soon!**

Jim harbored slightly masochistic tendencies. He blamed this on his overall hedonism and voracious...appetite, but the truth of it at the end of the day was that he liked it a little rough. Life had never been particularly gentle with him, and somewhere along the way, he must have figured that he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Not anything too extreme, mind, he did have some idea of restraint, but a little bruising, a few bite marks...it gave an edge to the pleasure.

Not that he would let anyone know. The gossip mill could be overly vicious when it came to the sensational. And the fact that Captain Kirk of the Enterprise, golden boy of Starfleet, liked a bit of hair-pulling and teeth was nothing if not sensational.

He suspected Spock might, though. How could he not, when they had been together for so long and he being a Vulcan? Spock had said, though, that he kept his barriers up during their merry romping times, and Vulcans did not lie. Most of the time.

He broached the topic casually in the gym. To test the waters, so to speak. Spock was in the process of bending him into a pretzel, something Jim might have enjoyed in bed...but that was for another time. A bet had been made brazenly, and barely two minutes later Jim was on his back on the mat, Spock busily rolling his legs over his head into a neat tangle of limbs.

Jim squinted up at him from between his own knees, sweaty and red from exertion. Spock peered down with cool detachment, a slightly quirked eyebrow the only sign of amusement. "I believe my point had been made, Captain."

"Hrnghh." Jim tried to unknot himself, but a casual arm across the back of his knees prevented any movement. The ease with which Spock held him down...it quickened his pulse and stirred something much hotter within. "You've been...holding out on me," he informed Spock breathlessly. "Where's...all this...energy...in bed?"

He liked to think he saw a faint flush of green across the tips of those fascinatingly pointy ears. He enjoyed the feel of those points in his mouth, the sound of Spock's heavy breathing when he sucked lightly...

"You are easily distracted," Spock scolded, abruptly removing his arm and allowing Jim to flop back onto the mat.

"You're very distracting, Mr. Spock." Jim sat up woozily, the blood in his head rushing down dizzily. "And much stronger than you've been letting on."

A slight shrug as Spock stood and stretched. The bottom of his shirt rode up briefly, exposing a strip of creamy skin. Jim found himself staring at it hungrily and averted his eyes quickly. "I find it necessary to restrain myself around those more delicate." Was that an amused sneer lingering on those lips when he glanced at Jim. Jim shifted his legs uncomfortably to accommodate his growing erection. He was never going to get used to the Spock effect, it seemed.

"What if I don't want you to?"

Spock looked startled at those words, blinking down at him in a slightly owlish manner. "What?"

Jim pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side coquettishly. "You heard. And I'd really prefer to not say it again." _In public_, he added silently.

Spock's eyes flickered to either side. The gym was relatively empty, but someone was bound. to straggle in at any time. "Perhaps...we should continue this conversation in a more private location," he suggested slowly.

Jim beamed. "Of course! I was about to say the exact thing." He stood, not bothering to hide the bulge between his legs. Spock's gaze flicked down, then firmly returned to Jim's face. His ears were definitely green now, Jim decided, with no small degree of satisfaction. "Yours or mine?"

A moment of hesitation as Spock pondered Jim's condition solemnly. "My quarters should suffice, though perhaps a shower first?"

…

The shower, Jim decided minutes later, was perhaps the best and worst decision of his life. No sooner had he ordered the Vulcan out of his clothes had he been bustled beneath the jet of water, Spock's mouth firmly on his and hands tugging at his waist. He submitted to the onslaught gladly, allowing himself to be pressed against the dripping tile wall, hot water drumming rhythmically against his skin. He could taste it on Spock's lips and tongue as it plundered his mouth, feel it pelting his sensitive member as it was ground mercilessly between their bodies.

And then Spock's mouth was roving down his neck, and his chest, and farther down still. He ended up on his knees before Jim, contemplating the sight before him with almost grave solemnity. If Jim didn't want it so much, he might have laughed. "You know," he said, half teasing, "you don't really have to if you don't feel up to it."

Spock offered him an icy, disdainful glance that had him even harder, though he hadn't thought it possible. "Your concern is overwhelming, Jim." He then leaned forward, tightening his hold on Jim's hips, and touched the tip of his tongue to Jim's cock.

Jim hummed in satisfaction, leaning his head back against the wall and twining his fingers in Spock's wet hair leisurely.

Rebuking hands brushed his grip aside impatiently, clamping his wrists by his side against the wall. "Do not move," Spock reprimanded, that reproving glare sending a jolt of heat straight to where it counted. Jim was now so hard that it hurt, his heart pounding at the ease with which he had been restrained. _The things we could get up to._..

"Get on with it," he gasped, his hips all but bucking into Spock's face. Spock made a displeased sound at the defiance, but leaned forward obligingly and licked a long hot stripe up his length. Jim groaned, his head smacking back against the wall as he struggled to not thrust forward into that teasing mouth. And it WAS teasing. Spock took his sweet time, his marvelously wicked tongue curling around the base of his cock before tracing a slow, wandering path up to the head, where he circled and flicked ever so lightly. The slightest scrape of teeth across his head, a spark of pain flaring and mingling delectably with the pleasure, pulled a long muffled groan out of Jim, his teeth clenched so that the sound wouldn't echo throughout the shower room. A puff of cool air from Spock's lips brushed the sensitive flesh, sending lightning crackling down to the base of his spine.

Spock paused, releasing Jim's wrists to grasp his hips instead. Jim managed to keep still this time, and Spock gave a small hum of approval, his thumbs circling the skin above his hipbones possessively. And then his tongue was moving again, and it took all he had for Jim to not come when Spock finally took him into his mouth.

"Spock-" Jim choked, his hands jerking forward before he remembered himself and pressed them back. _Where the hell did he learn to do this_, he thought dizzily, his eyes fluttering shut as Spock began to move. He chose a slow pace, enough to give Jim the pleasure he wanted, but not the release that he needed, constantly keeping him on edge. His tongue swirled as he moved, adding a counterpoint to the soft, warm cavern of Spock's mouth. His hold on Jim was bruising, the burn of his fingers mixing with the pleasure until Jim was unable to tell the two apart. Spock's mouth closed ever so slightly as he plunged forward once more, teeth running along Jim's entire length when he slowly pulled back. Jim was unable to hold back a loud moan at that, automatically pressing a forearm to his mouth and biting down. Spock didn't stop him, his own hands sliding past Jim's hips, pressing between his cheeks and rubbing against his entrance.

Jim thrust back involuntarily, seeking the new sensation, and Spock went along with his movement, refusing to grant him what he sought.

"Spock, come on," Jim huffed, dimly proud that he could still string so many words together. His mind was reeling, heat pooling in his abdomen and threatening to spill over. And still Spock kept up that frustrating pace. "I need to-SPOCK-"

A fingertip slid in abruptly, and Jim's knees nearly buckled. Panting, he strained to support himself against the wall, back arcing forward as Spock slipped in deeper, a second finger probing in to join the first. They didn't have lube, and the shower water was a poor substitute. The slight burn only added to Jim's excitement. He found himself grinding back against Spock's fingers, his teeth pinching his arm painfully as he struggled to not cry out.

His thighs grew tight as he neared orgasm, Spock's movements becoming rougher and faster as if he sensed Jim's nearness. Jim thrust forward eagerly into Spock's mouth, groaning when he felt the head brush the back of Spock's throat, the Vulcan taking him in easily. _Damn, he's hot._

Spock's hand curled around the base of his cock, giving it a rough jerk and sucking hard at the same time, and Jim came so suddenly that he caught himself off guard. He tasted blood in his mouth from his forearm, his vision flickering briefly when Spock continued to pull every drop from him. He finally pulled off with an obscene sound, licking his lips and looking thoroughly satisfied.

Jim sagged forward, the final shudders of release rippling through his body, and let his arm fall limply from his mouth. Spock caught him by the wrist, turning it over to scrutinize the rough bite mark. Jim's eyes snapped open when he felt a hot tongue on the torn flesh, tracing the crescent arc of the wound with scientific curiosity. "Ahhhh, no, don't do that," he gasped, his softened erection twitching with interest. "No, stop-"

"Quiet," Spock growled, and _hooked_ the fingers still in Jim. Jim's knees did give out then, and he would have slipped embarrassingly if Spock wasn't holding him against the wall. As it was, his hands found themselves clutching Spock's shoulders for support when the Vulcan surged to his feet, fingers slipping out of Jim.

Jim found himself unable to breathe when Spock moved in close, the water dripping off the end of his nose and rolling along the line of his jaw. His eyes were black with desire, if the incredible hardness pressing against Jim's stomach was any indication, and spots of faint green were high in his cheeks.

"I want you," Spock whispered harshly, and it sounded like a confession, a plea, and a demand all at once. His hand grasped Jim's cock, holding their two throbbing erections pressed together.

"Unngh," Jim said coherently. His cock was still sensitive from coming just seconds before. This new friction and pressure was adding to the fire, hardening him even as it exhausted him. He clung to Spock, his head bobbing forward until it hit Spock's chest, and tried to breathe through his nose. The last thing he wanted now was to pass out.

He heard a patter of bare feet and realized that someone had entered the showers. Panicking, he squeezed Spock's shoulders and stood on his toes to peek over the top of the stall. _Oh God, it's Cupcake. _The security officer was letting himself into a toilet stall, whistling tunelessly.

To his horror, Spock chose that moment to move his hand, pumping them both with stunning precision. This was so not the time. Jim bit his lip to keep in a groan. "Stop," he hissed into Spock's ear. "He's gonna-oh _shit_." He gasped when Spock rocked forward, thrusting against his cock and pressing the leaking member between their stomachs.

Spock planted his hands on the wall on either side of Jim's body, trapping him in a cage of hot and horny Vulcan. If the situation hasn't become so dire, Jim would have willingly stayed in that shower until he shriveled into a prune. He pressed his mouth against Spock's wet shoulder, hands straying down unconsciously to hold onto Spock's hips.

_That's a long piss, _he found himself thinking, eyes clenched close as if it would help him to not make a sound. God, if they were caught like this...he might have to throw Cupcake out the airlock.

"Concentrate," Spock rasped under his breath, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Jim moaned involuntarily, hoping feverishly that the sound of the shower was enough to muffle the sound. "Bastard," he muttered.

The toilet flushed and Jim held his breath, exhaling in relief when he heard the door shut behind the guard. "Spock, you _idio_-" he grunted in surprise when Spock reached down and grasped the back of his knee, hitching his leg up and hooking it around Spock's waist. Their cocks shifted, the new intimacy bringing them flush against each other, and Spock began a faster, more punishing pace that wasn't humanely possible.

"Spock...oh shit...I'm gonna..." Jim groaned helplessly, shivers trembling down his arms and the one leg he was left standing on. Spock's mouth covered his roughly, his dark eyes wide open and watching Jim's face with utter fascination. The kiss soon became nothing more than panting breaths against each other as Spock's hips drove mercilessly against Jim's.

As Jim came, Spock following a moment later, spilling over his fingers with a shuddering sigh, he clutched Spock's face and planted a boneless kiss on his forehead. "Why...are you so...damn _perfect_?"

Spock's eyebrow crooked majestically, amusement in his eyes as he slowly untangled their limbs. "I believe, sir, that we are due for another shower."

And so they were.

**A/N: Well, I always feel awkward writing these little notes afterwards, so this will be short and brief. I hope you enjoyed it and that you'll look into my upcoming story! It's deliciously angsty and all that ohohoho.**


End file.
